


Evil Diabolical Plans

by jackiesjunkie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, I'm only posting this under the influence of tequila, Old Fic, a gift for Claire, if your name is here do not read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/pseuds/jackiesjunkie
Summary: Frank gets bored & torments his bandmates. Bob is not amused.
Kudos: 3





	Evil Diabolical Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write bandom fic for friends. Call it bromance, call it Frank being an insufferable little shit, call it too much tequila. Originally written & posted to Livejournal way back in 2009 for Claire.

It was a day never to be spoke of. Unless your name was Frank. While everyone else was doing their best to simply forget, Frank insisted on bringing up the subject at least once a day. More often than not, it was at the most inappropriate time. Like when Bob was eating. Or just waking up. Or showering.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Frank yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Bob scrubbed a towel over his hair, trying to ignore Frank. When you're living in a tour bus with a group of guys, ignoring one of them takes a special kind of skill. Bob learned quickly. Sometimes it took all his willpower to not drop Frank out the door or duct tape him and stuff him into one of the bunks. Tossing the towel into the sink, he pulled the door open and sidestepped around Frank. Just because you're trying to ignore someone doesn't mean they will play along.

Frank followed along like a kicked puppy. “Don't you love me any more, Bob?”

Bob abruptly stopped, barely registering the thump of Frank walking face first into his back. “Let it go, Frank.”

“But, but... it's not fair!” Frank began steadily headbutting Bob between his shoulder blades to emphasize his frustration. “It was supposed to be the greatest, most insane, evil, diabolical plan of all time. It took me forever to plan it out and I missed the climax!”

Bob shook his head. “Dude, you're a freak, you know it?”

“Tell me about it, please?”

Bob dropped into the nearest chair and looked as bored as he could manage. It took Frank less than 3 seconds to climb onto his lap and clasp his hands around Bob's cheeks. “Please? Please? Please? Bob, you know you want to.”

Bob growled a little as he half-heartedly batted at Frank's hands. “I'm doing my best to burn the memory from my mind.”

Frank pouted. “I knew you didn't love me anymore. This just means I'll have to start my entire evil, diabolical plan all over again. Only this time I'll be there for the big finale with cameras.”

Bob may have turned a little green at the thought. “Fine, if you'll shut up about it, I'll tell you about it... again.”

Giggling and bouncing around, Frank nearly fell onto the floor.

Deadpanning as well as Mikeyway could ever accomplish, Bob stared at Frank. “You stole all of Ray's clothes. He didn't notice and when he came out of the shower, he was naked and had to walk through the lounge where all the rest of us, except you, were minding our own business. Happy?”

Frank tried to frown but had to bite his lower lip to keep the insane grin off his face. “You aren't a very good story teller, Bobert. I love you anyway. What was it like?”

“It was Ray.”

“But he was naked!”

Bob blinked. “Yeah.”

“I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face.”

“You are so messed up. What's with your sudden need to see Ray naked?” He raised an eyebrow at the younger man perched on his lap. “Did someone steal all your porn or something?”

Frank shrugged. “I dunno. I was bored.”

Bob sighed heavily. “Frank, you're fucked up.”

“I know.”


End file.
